Madara Scath
Appearance When he reaches adulthood, Madara let his hair grow to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. At times, he wore crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Most of the time, however, he continued wearing the same basic outfit: black jeans and shirt with black boots. Backstory Madara was born in the Village his father lived in, with his mother, Xana, looking after him and taking care until he reached the age of five. When he was five years of age his Vexigan awakened, a symbol of his father's power. Although he never met or knew his father, he felt somewhat close to him, the Vexigan provided that little bit for him, so he could feel that he has a father, and that he is out there, somewhere. He was visited by the Yuji Clan, a group with a less powerful eye technique then the Vexigan but their eyes were still powerful. The leader of the Yuji Clan, Tsurugi Kyousuke Yuji, saw the potential within Madara and offered him a chance to train and to join the Yuji Clan, though as not a family member by blood but one who is accepted as family. Within the Yuji Clan Madara trained hard and studied hard on the ancient techniques of both his family and the Yuji family, he learned of another Madara, a Madara Yuji, the founder of the Yuji Clan and the first to awaken the Sharingan. Madara Yuji was once the greatest warrior, but when he finally fell, he was granted a place in Hell as one of the Demon Kings. Madara Scath decided after learning of this, that it was time he focused on getting even stronger, he thought it would be best if he gained the abilities of a Sage. By the age of thirteen his Village was visited by a Sage, the Scorpion Sage, looking for a new student to take away on an adventure, naturally Madara charged head first into this. it took a while but Madara managed to convince the Sage to take him with. All he packed for his journey was some clothes, and a blade that was hidden within a nearby cave, the blade was known as Tsumagari, the ultimate Demon slaying tool. The Sage's name was Ichiro Buru, he himself was a Demon but after leaving his last realm of existence, he used his sheer force of will to change himself, removing the Demon trait and making him Human. It took a few years but Madara mastered the Sage mode and in turn learned hundreds of new techniques, even how to make his own. During the two years of training, Madara met a Scorpion known as Kiname, this Scorpion was Madara's closest friend outside the Yuji Clan, and although Kiname was a Scorpion, she could still talk, and she had been around for thousands of years, seeing the pain and strife caused by people and their ideas. The two bonded as if they knew each other since birth, until one fateful day where Madara was helping Ichiro defend innocent people from a raid of beasts, one of them shot Kiname with an arrow, killing the strange friend. This caused an emotional outbreak within Madara, unlocking his Mangekyo Vexigan, giving him his own unique visual power. By the age of fifteen he returned to his Village, to the Yuji Clan and his mother, all were very proud of his knew mastery in the Magical and Mystical arts of Combat. His friends and family from the Yuji Clan were especially excited to see the Mangekyo Vexigan as he used it for the first time in front of his family. After his training with Ichiro and the Yuji Clan he left his home to go and search for his father, knowing he is still alive, somewhere. Madara trained alongside Tsurugi, fighting both with and against him. Over time they had trained their eyes and their power to be equal, Madara ended up unlocking his Eternal Mangekyo Vexigan then through much more combat he unlocked the Ultimate Vexigan. Madara was captured by a group of Shinobi who wanted to see the Yuji Clan removed. A small team of Shinobi from the Yuji Clan freed Madara but during the escape they were slaughtered. A few moments later Madara met an Angel by the name of Arch, who after quite a conversation discovered Madara was the child of Vex. Arch took Madara to Kados, the Dragon King, Madara showed his Draconic form to Kados and they conversed a little before Kados forced the evolution of Madara’s Vexigan to upgrade it to the Eternal Ultimate Vexigan. Madara was later returned to his home, where he studied his newest powers. Forms W.I.P Equipment W.I.P Weapons Vanhelios * Vanhelios, it was found inside a golem, in a soul forge. It's a standard size katana with a pitch black blade. It has a few abilities as Teingiko. * Divine Slayer; The user has powers that can kill a deity/deities or any divine embodiment they may choose to get rid of. The user is immune to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. The user with this power may be a deity with vast or corruptive powers or a being higher than a deity. Because deities are powerful and numerous, it may require instigating a war to kill them all at once. * Shadow/Darkness Manipulation; User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. * Soul Manipulation; User can manipulate soul, defined as spirit/essence of anything, especially sentient beings. Most have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap to the essence of everything living. * Empathic Weaponry; The users possess and utilize a mystical specific weapon that only they can use, can sense their intentions and, at times, actually possess conscious thought. The user has a symbiotic relationship with the weapon and can manipulate and gain special powers from it. * Weapon Transmutation; The user can transform their weapon(s) into different shapes and forms using various means. * Vanhelios cannot be destroyed by anything other than higher ranked Teingiko. Signature Attacks W.I.P Abilities Genetic Abilities Dragonic Prowess * Madara has no dragonic features, he hasn't got enough pure blood. But his Dragonic genetics give him nails that grow at a point instead of rounded, Sharper Senses, Sharp Teeth, and Tough skin. Advanced Human Haipāsutorengusu * Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Haipāsupīdo * Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. Sai Sakusei * The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, slowing aging. He can regrow missing limbs. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state. Hyper Adapter * Hyper Adapter allows Madara to learn, study, memorize and store more information within his mind then others normally can. It allows him to learn and master powers, abilities and attacks at outrageous speeds, perfectly. It also allows him to adapt to any and all environments. And it allows Madara to read ancient texts and know what ancient relics do by looking at the them. Genetic Magic * Due to Madara's parents he has the aptitude to perfectly master three Magic elements right from the start; Fire, Explosion & Heat Magic. Special Abilities Scorpion Sage Mode Madara closes his eyes and concentrates for a moment before opening them up, changing to pure black, the only color is that of his Vexigan. He fuses his body with pure natural energy, black markings cover his face showing signs of a Scorpion. Mangekyō Vexigan Madara's Mangekyō possessed a rare ability "Tõsi Jumal", which granted him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. Madara was able to use his techniques even while not having any eyes. His eyes can Mimic, Memorize or Study any technique. It allows the user to perform any set of Jutsu Hand seals in the space of a second, allowing the user to use any form of Jutsu (That uses a Hand Seal) in a very short amount of time. When studying any Jutsu or Magic, it studies it and records it's data in the mind, allowing the user to fully understand any form of Dōjutsu and/or other forms of Jutsu used against him. Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyō, Madara could use Susanoo. Susanoo 'Elemental Energy Manipulation' Users can create, shape and manipulate elemental energy (including elemental phenomena, such as storms and volcanic activity) the force created by the natural elemental forces: usually Air, Earth, Fire and Water, by using their own life force energy, or energy from an external force. Some users can use elemental energy for offense, similar to how some beings use their own life energy. 'Power Contingency' The user can set triggers for their powers that cause the power to activate automatically when the conditions are met, even if the user is incapable of activating it themselves, for example due to being unconscious, or having to do or say something for them to work. 'Absolute Attack' User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack. 'Inner World Creation' Users are able to create inner worlds within their own minds and souls, that they are able to manipulate in any way they want: they can control time, space, reality, gravity, weather, and anything they can think of. Users may even have a nexus or matrix within their world. Some users may be able to bring themselves and others into their inner world and high level users can even bring something from inside their inner world to the physical realm. 'Animal Transformation' Users can turn others into any animal they desire, effects can be permanent or temporary depending on what level of power the user is. The user can reverse the effect if they so choose to. 'Natural Energy Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate energy stored in nature (including natural phenomena such as storms and volcanic activity), absorbing, releasing, etc it to their own will, connecting with nature and its creatures and sensing everyone on the planet. One-Man Army The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarter. Protected Senses User is immune or can nullify any effect that damages or influence the senses, they are unaffected by blinding lights, deafening explosions, and extreme flavors/smells. Power to be immune or protected from sensory attacks. Combat Embodiment The users become the concept of combat in all its forms, including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, and can control how conflict progress. Users are extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war to the point where they are considered Gods. Madara only gains knowledge of this power through meeting another who is the Embodiment of a different element. Immense Spiritual Energy This level of spiritual power corresponds to those possessing an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. This level of spiritual power is reflected in its ability to enhance a user during combat as well as its ability to affect the surrounding environment on a controlled level, allowing the wielder to use it in combat to startling degrees. Magic The Voim Vexigan The Voim Vexigan gives Madara the power of Messianic Plane Manipulation, Emotion Aura, Speed Combat, Combat Inducement, Cosmic Energy Absorption, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Berserker Physiology, Life-Force Attacks, Power Compression, and Divine Sight: * The user can manipulate the messianic plane of emotion, one of the seven planes of existence. This allows the user to conjure and manipulate emotional energy, control the emotions of oneself and others, replicate and interpret others emotions, and create lifeforms and constructs out of the user's emotions. * The user can generate aura of emotional energy that can amplify/induce emotions on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. * Users are able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. * The user can grant others and/or themselves combat skills, allowing them to fight without having to learn any actual skills firsthand. Combat Inducement also allows the granted ones to have defensive fighting techniques in case of need. * The user can absorb cosmic energy and utilize it in some way, such as channeling absorbed energy into strength, durability, regeneration or simple release of the energy from their body. * User can create, shape and manipulate manipulate cosmic energy that's drawn from stars, planets, and etc. * The user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter them. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In some cases, user are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent danger. * The user can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * he user can compress their powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. The user can also release all the compressed power in one very powerful shot. * The user has the ability to see the divine beings (angels, deities, holy spirits and even the psychopomps) and their actions and possess or gather divine knowledge. They are also able to see divine or mystic realms and perceive the world on many different planes of existence. The Voim Vexigan is unable to be copied in any way, if it is, all beings in area will loose all of their memories, it is also a Kekkei Genkai, meaning it's only available by people who have the same genetics as Madara Scath. However unlike most forms of Vexigan, this form is constantly active and cannot be shut off. Sama'el Story Powers Killing Instinct Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Enhanced Instincts The user has stronger instincts than normal, not necessarily predatory or prey, but also battle instincts or parental instincts. They tend to abandon logic and play with pure instinct, generally making illogical but successful moves. Spiritual Aura Users of this ability can surround themselves in spirit energy becoming dangerous to the bone. The user could crush anything that they touch. The user would be an extreme danger to others. They could achieve flight by lifting themselves by the spiritual energy surrounding them, or by propelling themselves. Spiritual Force Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate theirs or others spiritual force/energy, which is generated by every sentient being that has a soul/spirit, or in places with powerful spiritual presence/influence. They can transform/convert it into various energy forms, manifest it into solid form or merge into existing objects. Maximum Quintessential Control User has massive or near unlimited amount of life-force/energy. Limb Regrowth The user can regrow any limb of oneself and others that was separated from their body. Dragon Arm The user of this power gains draconic powers focused on his arm. User can shoot projectiles of pure draconic energy made of fire or other elements, and possess immense strength and resistance. Like Demonic Arm or God Hand, the user gains some magical powers. Can perform powerful elemental combat. Demonic Arm The user has a physical manifestation of demonic power as an arm, which grants various abilities. Note that the user may have other abilities depending of what kind of demonic powers the arm possesses: Demonic Arm of plagues may allow Disease Manipulation, while ones associated with earthquakes grant Earth Manipulation.